Having An Unknown Fiancé
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Coming home Kagome finds that her fiancé, isn't quite dead as they all thought when he shows up wounded. With things becoming even more increasingly dangerous both in the Feudal Era and the present, Kagome is in for the adventure of her life. updated 7/15
1. Chapter 1

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! How is everyone? I've been working on Drunk and Teaching at Hogwarts! Almost done with the chapter. I hope you like this idea and I hope nobody has done this idea. Enjoy also I don't own anything except the plot-idea-. Hope you like this!

Summery: Kagome had a fiancé, and he was from L5. When the colony blew up, they thought him dead. Their is a war, raging around them between, The colonies and Earth, again. One day he shows up, looking for a place to stay. Problems in the Feudal Era are becoming more frequent, since all the jewel shards have been found. When the teen shows up saying he is who they presumed dead. They take him in, or well her mother does, but he doesn't really explain why he's there. Chaos will show up and fast...

_italics are thoughts

* * *

After a tiring week in the Feudal Era, Kagome emerged from the well house. She was dragging her yellow back pack behind her, walking the long walk to her house. The whole Shikon No Tama was almost complete. The group only needed Naraku's piece. Kagome knew that once the jewel was sealed together and she hopped into the well, returning to her time, the well would close. She sighed, she would miss her surrogate family there. In the months she had been there they became her family._

_ I just want a bath right now, I feel so dirty. Sure hot springs can get someone clean, but a modern bath is much more wonderful!_ Kagome thought. When she reached the house, she opened up the back door and called out a weak, "I'm home," and walk to the living room and up the stairs, to her room.

She slipped out of her clothes and walked, to the bathroom in her robe. Filling up the tub she slipped in and let out a sigh. _I wish that I could go on a trip somewhere. It would be nice, other than being here or the Feudal Era. I do love being with my friends but once you've seen the land so many times it gets boring. Of course the first time I saw it all it was beautiful but now... All I see is green, brown, purple, more green, blue, pink, and all those other colors. I just wish something would appear on my doorstep and make my world turn from what I go through almost everyday to upside down._

"Kagome! Come Down here! Hojo is here to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Kagome called back. Sighing she hurried out of the tub and rushed to put some clothes on, while muttering something about castrating Hojo.

Rushing down the stairs she met Hojo. "Hello Hojo. What are you doing today? Why are you here?"

"Well Kagome I'm here to give you this medicine for your back. I heard you got a heat rash from this weather. So I decided to come over and deliver it to you personally. By the way are you free this Saturday?" Hojo asked.

"Actually I'm not. I have homework to do and I need to catch up to everyone in school. Sorry Hojo," Kagome flashed him a fake sympathy smile and escorted him out of her house.

"Finally he's gone!" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome dear, did you know you were engaged and had a fiancé?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No. Since when did I have a fiancé?" Kagome fired the question at her mom.

"Ever since you were born, but, he lived on L5. He's dead, or should be. He was on the colony when it was attacked. If somehow he was alive, your engagement would reestablished, and then we would be able to announce it to the world! Wouldn't that be great?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Wow." Kagome got out before she fainted.

Kagome awoke to the sound of somebody calling her name, "Kagome, Kagome wake up. Kagome wake up. I have some Oden for you! Come on Kagome get up!"

"Huh? Whats going on? Why am I on the floor? What happened? I don't remember..." Kagomes words died in her mouth while new ones came, "You didn't tell me why I had a fiancé because? It would be very bad if he was still alive and if I was married already! I would- I would- I don't know what I would have to do!"

Getting up from the floor, Kagome ran up to her room and fell on her bed. _I- I- I had a fiancé! I just can't believe it! And they didn't tell me to now! Why didn't they tell me sooner? Was it because he died or is dead that they didn't tell me or was it arranged that they would tell me before the new year of my sixteenth birthday?_ _I just don't get it! Why? Why didn't they tell me..._

Kagome drifted off to sleep with her thoughts ending there. Curling into a ball she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well I hope you liked that I will try and update faster depends on the mood I am. Well Fare Well! Must go!

I know Wufei was engaged to another women but, lets say that women is Kagome Ok?

Also I would like to know where my stories are reaching if you could leave your country -if you live in the USA please just leave the STATE- I **_don't_** want the cities! Just the countries! Thank-you I would appreciate it greatly! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! How is everyone? I've been working on Drunk and Teaching at Hogwarts! Almost done with the chapter. I hope you like this idea and I hope nobody has done this idea. Enjoy also I don't own anything except the plot-idea-. Hope you like this!

Summery: Kagome had a fiancé, and he was from L5. When the colony blew up, they thought him dead. Their is a war, raging around them between, The colonies and Earth, again. One day he shows up, looking for a place to stay. Problems in the Feudal Era are becoming more frequent, since all the jewel shards have been found. When the teen shows up saying he is who they presumed dead. They take him in, or well her mother does, but he doesn't really explain why he's there. Chaos will show up and fast...

_italics are thoughts_

Kagome woke up to a raging headache. _What happened?Why do I have this major headache. Ow. I hate my life._ Scowling Kagome got up from her bed and made it real quick. She ran to her closet and pulled out her normal clothes. _God damn short skirts! Why cant they give us the damn choice of letting us pick between long or short skirts? Stupid Japanese Government they are all perverts! Damn them to hell and back!_

Sighing Kagome slipped on the outfit and walked out of her bedroom. "Mom! Have you talked to the School board about getting longer skirts?" She asked as she passed her mother.

"I have, but the fools won't change it. No matter how many parents or teachers complain they wont change it! Damn it. If we still lived on L5 this would not have happened! But whats done is done. Can't change the past no matter what. Kagome when you go back to the Feudal Era next time, I want you to use our clans technique's. It's time you got back to training. When you get home from school I want you to do your homework and then run four laps around the shrine. Then I want you to sweep the grounds, and clean the damn cat box. I swear your brother is more irresponsible than you were at this age. Also he's going to join you in your training. He's gotten too slow and since he hasn't been practicing he has become slackened in his stealth. Just help train him tonight okay?"

"Sure. Just great, now I have to baby-sit another whining brat. Inuyasha first now Souta!" Raising a first to the ceiling she yelled, "You really have something against me don't you? You smug bastards I'll get you one day! Wait and see!"

"Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her daughters antics and set breakfast on the table. "Come on it's time to eat!"

In a far away place, five boys were infiltrating a military base. Two were planting bombs everywhere in corners, every little cranny, any where the small bombs would fit. A blond haired man looked up at a brunette man.

"Trowa, we've planted the bombs lets get back to Heavyarms and Sandrock." The blond commanded.

The brunette now known as Trowa nodded his head and ran out the door with the blond following him. _God damn fucking war people! I don't even know what to call them anymore! I'm getting so pissed. At least my lover is safe. I don't know what I'd do with out him._ Trowa's thoughts were cut short when he heard his name being called out. Turning around he saw Duo, Pilot number two. Piloted Deathscythe now piloting Deathscythe Hell.

"What is it Duo?" Quatre called out. "Enemies are coming that way. Lots of them. Get you asses moving if you don't want to die!" Was all he shouted before he started firing off his gun.

Turning around, Quatre and Trowa caught sight of the enemies and pulled out their own .45's. "How many do you think there are?" Trowa muttered.

"I'd say about thirty-five of the bastards. Those bombs are set right?" Duo fired off another clip. Slipping the gun into his belt he pulled his other gun from his shirt. Took aim and fired.

"Where are Heero and Wufei?" Quatre asked firing accurately at each person, hitting almost all of his targets.

"Computer room, they should be out in 5... 4... 3... 2... Now." Two teenagers came running out of the hallway Duo was going to enter earlier before meeting up with Quatre and Trowa.

"Lets go." A gruff voice sounded from the teen with unruly hair and sapphire blue eyes commanded. The five boys took off to one of the exits. "When we reach five meters from this base, I want it to go up like a campfire."

"Got it." Duo pulled a detonator out of his pocket and ran out the hanger's door they had run into. Escaping the building, he counted down the meters. _Five meters,four meters, three meters, two meters, one meter._ Duo pressed the button and ran faster. The five teens felt the impact of all the bombs that had been planted in the large hanger.

Nobody noticed the injured Wufei climb into his gundam. _I'm going to have to stop by the Higurashi's shrine. I never wanted to go there again. Besides we should split up. It would make us harder to find._ Pulling up the screens to everyone else's gundam's he looked at them and told them his plan and idea, "I'm heading to a place to hide out you guys should do the same. It will make it harder for us to be caught and we would be able to get more done. So what about it?"

"Good plan 05. We'll split up here and each of us will go to a different safe house." Heero commanded and closed the connection. Programing his gundam to fly to a deserted forest Wufei took a break. Being a gundam pilot was wearing him down.

Blackrosebunny: Well I hope you liked that I will try and update faster depends on the mood I am. Well Fare Well! Must go! Also please tell me what you think about the infiltration and everything. Flames are welcomed! And criticisms ( - is that how you spell it? Thats what my spell checker says) is greatly appreciated and helpful! Night all I'm heading to bed before I get my ass kicked. R&R!

Also I would like to know where my stories are reaching if you could leave your country -if you live in the USA please just leave the STATE- I **_don't_** want the cities! Just the countries! Thank-you I would appreciate it greatly! Thanks again!

**TigerLuvr:** Wow thats a lot of miles a way from me. A couple of states actually. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Kagome Kitsune: **Two states away from me. I've been there before but I was little so I don't remember much... actually I don't remember anything about Kentucky. Wow! Thanks for your review!

**Akikazu: **Damn thats far! Wow and I'll say it again WOW! Thanks for your review!

**Chibes**: I have two grandpa's living down in Alabama. Hope you guys down there are alright! I heard hurricane's were coming... Thanks for your review!

**Yami no Hikari-Chan: **Wow Canada. I've only been there once and that was to shop and thats it. I have a friend that lived in the French part of Canada. You don't live that far from my state. Thanks for your review!

**Kagome-reincarnation:** Wow your all the way out there with Akikazu! DAMN! WOW! Man the Internet is an amazing thing! Thanks for your review!

**Twin Kats: **I gave you an idea...? Wow. Cool. Glad you liked the chapters. I'm enjoying your new stories also. Writers block has been plaguing me forever and laziness -like Kakashi!- But I got a new fic I like I just have to type it up... I hope this was soon enough! Thanks for your review!

**SphereShadow:** Of course I'm going to make Kagome know how to fight. I don't like it when people make Kagome out to be a weak little thing. Thanks for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

Blackrosebunny: BACK! And with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters because here's the third!

Walking out on the porch, Kagome lay down on the bench and rested. Even though she had just had a night full of sleep, she was still worn out. Having nothing better to do she had decided to do this. When she heard a branch snap, Kagome's body tensed and she relaxed it, not wanting the intruder to know she was awake.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A deep male voice sounded out. "You, women, get up. Help me. I'm hurt."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and looked toward the young man that looked to be seventeen. "Who are you? And why are you on my property?"

"I'm here because I'm allowed. My Fiancé lives here." Wufei said, glaring at Kagome.

"Hey Mom! Some one is here and he is injured bring the first aid kit!" Kagome screamed out, and rushed to Wufei ignoring the glare. "Ok, since I know your not here to kill us, let me look at the injury."

Lifting his arm Kagome inspected and looked at the wound. Finding a piece of metal, she looked and saw her mom running out and carrying the medical box. Sitting down next to her daughter, Mrs. Higarashi opened the box and pulled out the tweezers on her daughter request.

Grabbing the tweezers from her mom, Kagome, looked at the wound again and pulled the piece of metal out of his wound. Next to her, her mother had a little round dish in her hand; Kagome deposited the piece there and worked on looking for more little pieces. Finding more Kagome pulled them out and put them in the dish. Handing the tweezers to her mother, Kagome grabbed the ointment and spread some on it and grabbed the gauze. Wrapping it around the wound, Kagome tapped the bandage.

"Well, who are you?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

"Forgive me, but I am Chang Wufei, from colony L5. It is an honor to meet you again." Wufei said, trying to get up but failed.

"Well come on in! Kagome dear, this is the young man I was talking about! This is your Fiancé!" Mrs. Higarashi said excitedly.

Kagome and Wufei took one look at each other and groaned.

Short but better than nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat there on the couch in her front room, this weird woman degrading man was going to be her husband. Kagome could only look at her mother, pleading for her to explain.

"Kagome dear, as I was saying outside, this is Chang Wufei. He is to be your husband. Chang Wufei, this is my daughter Kagome Higarashi. You remember him don't you? How you two would play out side, running around and throwing mud and sticks at each other declaring that both of you would defeat the other. Oh those days were so glorious. You both were such a handful when you were younger. Do you remember the time you two snuck out of the house to go play down at the park three blocks away?" Mrs. Higarashi went into the past reminding them of all the things they had done together.

"You mean that kid is him!" Kagome shrieked as she stood up. _No! No! That little boy was nice he didn't call me girl and we used to be so close! Damn men! I swear they grow up to have the biggest egos around!_

"This… This…. Woman is to be my wife?" Wufei all but shouted out. _The little girl I used to play with was nice and cute! She was a great warrior and could keep up with me. This girl is nothing. She's become a weakling. She's not even worth my time. _

Scoffing Wufei tried to sit up, but fell back and groaned.

"Ha that's what you get! Calling me a woman! How would you like it if I called you man? Well?" Kagome asked.

"Calling me man wouldn't bother me in the least, woman." Wufei snorted.

"Fine then man, I'm leaving." Kagome huffed out and stomped her way up the stairs.

"What a weak woman." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"Now dear, Kagome's been going through some tough times. She's had her emotions played by a man that needs his ass kicked. So please be a dear, and try to get to know Kagome after all she is your fiancée." Mrs. Higarashi said.

Huffing, the Chinese teen said, "Yes I'll try… Any man that plays with a women's heart has no honor. Why did you allow my fiancé to date this man?"

"Well since we thought you were dead, we thought Kagome should go out, but if we had known you were alive then we wouldn't have let her go and date anyone."

"Ah. Yes that does make sense." Wufei hummed to himself and started to look out the window, thinking about the other Gundam pilots. _I wonder what they are doing… Hum… Well I will see them soon. I have to call them to inform them of my location although I will wait a week for some of my injuries to heal… _Laying back down Wufei fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room an old book on her lap. She flipped the page and looked at the pictures of her and Wufei from when they were younger. The fun times they had had. He had grown up to be such a sexist it was unbelievable but from what she had heard from her mother before was that he was married before his colony blew up.

The marriage up on his colony was just for shows. They were both engaged to others but the other clans did not know this. Shutting the book Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser to put it in the secret compartment.

"I wish we could go back to the time before the war…" Kagome whispered to herself. Turning around she walked back over to her twin sized bed and fell asleep.

Looking around Duo looked for something that was missing. "So has anyone seen Wufei? I haven't seen him lately and I was wondering if you guys had seen him."

Heero turned to Duo, "He hasn't returned yet. He also hasn't made any calls to us or anything. For now he is missing in action."

Making a small o with his mouth he walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Oh I hope he is alright and didn't get caught by OZ." Looking over to Quatre he asked, "So what are we going to do for the next couple of days?"

Quatre looked up from his laptop and replied, "I was planning on staying here for the next couple of days. We need to lay low for a while. Everyone working for OZ is looking for us and our gundams. So let's lay low for the next couple of days and wait for Wufei to call us back. "

"Sounds like a plan." Duo said and laying down on the couch to take a nap. "Night."

Soon the braided boy fell asleep, letting the room be filled with snores. Heero twitched but ignored the boy sleeping. Shutting his laptop he picked it up and headed it to his room to sleep, Quatre following soon after.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Ok so no 2000 words but better than nothing right? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha. GW is owned by Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yadate, and Katsuyuki Sumizawa. IY is owned By Rumiko Takashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome looked up from her spot from under the large tree in the park. The morning had been very hectic, well ok so not very hectic but amusing. She was not looking forward to going back to the shrine for quite some time but she had to. Wufei was being a pain in the ass, and she was just getting fed up with it. She hated that he thought that all women were beneath him and that they deserved no respect. That had made her blood boil. Wufei had done nothing but insult her and her mother, ranting on how the house wasn't up to its usual standards and that the house needed to be upgraded with the latest technology.

Mrs. Higurashi had tried to explain to him that the temple just did not have that kind of money, and would probably never be able to get into the latest technology because of inflation on the many electronics Wufei had ranted about needing. Wufei had just scoffed and commented on how the temple would be in better condition under him than her grandfather, and both her mother and her agreed that it was probably true. With her grandpa scaring everyone by popping out and shouting, it had been a pain to tell the people who visited that the temple was not cursed or haunted in anyway, only that her grandfather was going senile and was trying to protect the shrine from those who he deemed 'evil'.

Although that was nothing compared to what had happened afterwards. Her fiancé had gotten into her face and demanded that she start cleaning the temple from the steps up. She had refused only to make the male in front of her very mad. His face began to get a very red tomato looking look to it and he was about to have a coronary, but she had picked up a fruit and shoved into his mouth saying, "You know your really red I think you need some more vitamins."

He had stormed away only to return with a broom and dust pan and started giving orders. When Kagome had not taken the objects being handed to her Wufei all but shoved the two things into her hand only for her to drop them and have her stare at them on the ground. She looked back up at him and gave him a questioning innocent look.

"Now what do you want me to do with these two objects?" Again she looked up at him like a confused five year old and stared.

At that point Wufei threw his arms up into the air and started to mutter things in Chinese, Kagome only smiled and picked up the broom and dust pan and skipped off. That had led Kagome to the park and her finding the tree in the wide expanse of the area. Sighing she stood up and brushed the back of her uniform off. Turning around she came face to face with Hojo.

"Hojo! Hi! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her voice raising a bit to sound cheery taking a couple of steps back hoping he wouldn't come closer.

"I was just on my way to go grocery shopping, but I decided to take a walk through the park and what luck I have! To run into you! Its been so long! So how are you? Are you feeling well?" Hojo asked giving her a smile that was way to girlish for her taste.

"I've been fine, I'm getting along really well lately and I might be up to going to school tomorrow if I feel even better!" Kagome smiled while trying to edge away, _Please someone or something save me from him. I know he is going to ask me out! Oh man!_

"So Kagome if you are feeling better would you like to go on a date with me this evening? I would love to take you to a new sushi bar that just opened up. Of course we wouldn't be able to drink but we'd be able to get some of the sushi. My mother told me that they had the most delicious sushi in all of Tokyo. So how about it?" Hojo had a very dreamy look as if he was planning the future of both his and her life.

"Uh… Uhm.. Ah… Hojo…" Kagome stuttered but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Wufei as he was leaning down into her face.

"Wufei! What are you doing here?" She all but shrieked.

"What? I can't find my fiancé and ask her to go out with me tonight and go see the new American movie that just came out?" Wufei tisked but held out his hands and sighed, "I guess this is what I get for trying to be a good fiancé."

Kagome blushed but started to wave her hands about, "No! Of course not! I would love to go to the movies with you! I'm sorry Hojo but I can't date you! My mom arranged a marriage for me when I was born, but I didn't find out till this week! I'm very sorry!"

Hojo looked crestfallen but sighed, "As long as you are happy, then it makes me happy! Well then I must get going I need to go get the groceries."

Kagome waved to Hojo as he left, and when he was finally out of sight she let go of a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Turning around Kagome looked at Wufei and asked, "Why did you save me? You don't like me and we both know it."

Wufei just stared at her and replied, "I did it because you're a weak women who doesn't know how to get herself out of things like that."

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and stormed off. If he only knew about what happened when Koga came to visit her every time he had time. She knew how to handle persistent men but Hojo was so nice and caring she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Though Wufei probably felt no remorse at all for the poor heartbroken boy that was probably now going to go do something drastic and it was going to be pinned right back onto her.

Wufei followed behind her ignoring her glaring eyes that were centered on his forehead and looked around. He hadn't been to Tokyo in such a long time that it was refreshing to be back into the busy city, but the air around him was still not as fresh as many other countries he had been to. The buildings were built almost on top of another. The buildings were about a foot or three apart. It was amazing on how they could be built so close together and yet be sturdy enough to withstand a earthquake.

Looking forward Wufei kept his eyes on Kagome even though it was very crowded, she weaved through the crowd with ease as if she had done this many times before. Kagome didn't look like she was having fun. She had a pout on her face and was still looking back at times to glare at him but he just ignored her and kept following.

* * *

Kagome looked behind herself and found the arrogant teen was still following her. Walking faster she slipped through the crowds hoping to lose him but every time she looked back he was always right there. It was as if he knew which way she would go. Finding a subway entrance she rushed down the stairs and paid the fee to pass and ran towards an open door of a cart that was just about to shut. Diving through the door she turned around and saw Wufei looking around for her. 

Smirking she sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the sign. When she saw that the train was taking her to downtown Tokyo she tried to relax but couldn't. She had always had bad luck when it came to being in Downtown Tokyo. Hopefully she could catch the next train back to Uptown Tokyo before midnight rolled around and before Wufei found her.

Soon the train docked and she rushed out as fast as she could and looked at all the signs. There was one subway train leaving in five minutes for Uptown and after that she would be stuck. Turning on her heel Kagome rushed off and into the crowd pushing people and shoving anyone in her way. Hoping over the machines she rushed towards the subway doors. Four minutes had passed and time was ticking away, yet she had about another two minutes of running before she would even reached there.

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and put even more energy into her running and sped passed people, shoving them out of their way. She didn't care who the hell was in the way she needed to go. Occasionally she would yell out an apology and continue. Just as she hit the station the doors for the train were just shutting. Sprinting Kagome reached out and dived into the train. Looking up she say all the occupants look at her as if she was crazy.

She picked herself up and dusted herself off. Finding a seat she sat down and looked out the window as the train sped underground. The walls were covered in designs from gang members or punks who decided the walls needed a makeover. Soon they arrived at the station and she got off of the train and ran out of the subway not spotting Wufei anywhere around and proceeded to walk back home.

* * *

Wufei was not having a great time. He had seen her last minute sitting down on the Downtown Tokyo train and when he looked at the schedule, there were no other trains going to Downtown. He would either have to just wait here or get a taxi and drive down there. Glaring at people he choose the first option and sat down and waited on one of the benches offered. 

He watched as people walked by and got on and off of the subway trains. Closing his eyes he listened to the steps of the many people and the chatter of the voices that sounded through out the place. Listening to everyone, he heard things that were not meant for public, ranging to high school crushes.

Suddenly he felt someone sit next down to him and begin to reach into his pocket. When he felt the hand fully inside he snapped his eyes open and looked over at the thief. Grabbing the wrist he pulled the hand out of his pocket and twisted the arm till it was behind the thief's back.

"What the hell were you trying to do? I'm not an easy person to fool! You're a fool." He pulled the thief, towards one of the police men and handed him over. A crowd had gathered from the incident but the police soon dispersed it. The man, who was unveiled, was taken out of the subway and led off. Wufei turned around and found that he had missed the train that came back to Uptown Tokyo.

Growling he headed back toward Higurashi Shrine. Stomping up the steps he walked out on to the street and began the three mile walk back. There were less people out but more gang members, punks, early drunks, and some citizens that were slowly walking home or on their way to going out to eat.

It was a very quiet walk to the shrine and he enjoyed that. Though he might just have to kill his fiancé when he got back, but first he would have to call the others to tell them to come and pick him up. Going up the stairs he arrived at the top to see Kagome walking in the house.

Glowing with rage he stalked his way into the house, planning to dismember her, but stopped when he saw who was in the house. There was no way that they could have find them. He had never told them where he had disappeared to, but somehow they had found him.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well here we go I did this during the car drive to Florida. I hate driving with my father he makes everything a big fucking deal but hey at least the hotel we have is very nice. Well I'm going to continue writing my other stories. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha. GW is owned by Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yadate, and Katsuyuki Sumizawa. IY is owned By Rumiko Takashi.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kagome walked into the house, she was greeted with four pairs of eyes from four boys. The first boy she made eye contact with was a mix of Japanese and another decent, maybe American, had a deep brown hair color, with hardened dark blue eyes. She could tell from his body frame that he was athletically fit, and very strong. His deep green shirt and his blue jeans fit him nicely.

The next boy she laid her gaze on was a blonde boy who had very gentle light blue eyes. Despite his blonde hair he was defiantly of Arabian decent. He looked very nice, but she could tell by his posture that he was alert and aware of his surroundings. Although his purple vest, white shirt, and tan pants covered what he wore, she knew he was the same as the other boy.

Moving on the next boy, who looked to be as if he was Latin decent, she noticed that he was very tall and lanky and looked familiar. His one side of his face was covered by his hair. His one eye, that was visible, was a dark forest green. His green sweater was a similar shade of color as his eyes and he had blue jeans to accompany them.

The last person that was in the room was a braided brown hair boy, who was of American decent. His dark shade of blue eyes that almost looked purple were full of mirth and laughter. His clothing resembled a priests' only in a different style, and around his neck sat a golden cross.

"So may I inquire why you are in my home? Especially at this time of the night?" Kagome asked eyeing them, ready to spring into action at any time.

"We're looking for Chang, Wufei, do you know where he is?" the blonde one replied and questioned.

"Chang Wufei? I don't think I've heard of that name, maybe you could describe him?"

"Wufei has black hair pulled into a tight pony tail, he is Chinese, wears martial arts clothing, and has a cocky attitude." the one with the covered eye answered.

"Hmm... Nope I don't think I know anyone like that, sorry. Well excuse me I have to be going," Kagome said and took off up the stairs to her room.

Throwing herself onto her bed she gave out a little chuckle. She could tell that they knew she was lying, the way her answers were figured, they'd have to know or they were plain stupid. Sighing she got up out of the bed and walked over to her window, sliding it open she hopped onto the tree and shut the window as best as she could.

Looking around she slid herself over to a branch and began climbing down. Peering into the kitchen she saw her mother preparing tea and knocked on the window. Her mother jumped a little and looked toward the window.

She waved to her mom to come near and open the window.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she leaned inside the kitchen, "those boys out there are looking for Wufei, and I suspect that he's gonna be barging in any second now."

"KAGOME!" The all tell tale of Wufei's voice rang through out the compound. Both mother and daughter looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I'm going to head back and see Inuyasha and the group, so I'll be back in a day or two! I love you momma." Kagome smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way off to the well house. Pulling open the doors, she ran in and jumped into the well and let the blue light swallow her up.

* * *

Storming into the house, he yelled, "Kagome," and passed four shocked pilots. He first ran up the stairs and into her room. Obviously from the way the bed was messed up he could tell she had been here. His next guess was the window which was open a crack. Snorting he opened the window and looked around, from the small broken branches, she had climbed down the tree.

Smirking to himself he shut the window, and stormed down the stairs and passed the other pilots again only this time, heading toward the kitchen looking for his future mother in law. Walking into the kitchen he found her pouring hot tea into the cups she had set up.

"Where is she?" Wufei asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who? Kagome? Oh Kagome left about two minutes or so. I sent her out training. So tell me, these boys out in the front room... What are they to you?"

"That is none of your business." Wufei responded

"It is my business, you will soon be married to my daughter, and as your mother in law, I have a right to know." Mrs. Higurashi said and raised her chin. Looking down onto Wufei she waited for a retort.

"They are my... Fellow comrades. I am a pilot of a Gundam," he whispered hoping she wouldn't hear.

"If you are worried that I will be unhappy about it you are mistaken. Your father told me on how you will be a Gundam pilot or at least a mobile suit pilot when you grew up. I am proud of you, Wufei never forget that. You are like my own son, and you are a perfect man for my daughter. Now speaking about Kagome, she won't be home for a couple of days, she's gone off to train on her techniques. Now, lets go see those other pilots."

* * *

The four Gundam pilots could only look at each other in confusion on why Wufei would be storming through the house and ignoring them. About to get up and follow their had been missing comrade, they sat back down when he came out holding a serving tray with tea. Following behind him was a middle aged woman who smiled pleasantly at them.

"So you are friends of Wufei?" She asked while handing out the cups of tea.

"Yeah! Wuffers here had us worried when he didn't call and tell us he wouldn't be home for a while," the boy with the long braid replied.

"My name is not Wuffers Maxwell!" Wufei declared and glared.

"By the way Wufei, you haven't properly introduced them to me." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.

"Mrs. Higurashi I would like you to meet Heero Yuy, he is in the green tank, next is Quatre Raberbra Winner, and next to him is Trowa Barton, and last but not least is Duo Maxwell."

"It is nice to meet some of Wufei's friends. When he was little he didn't get a long very well with others his age. Dear how time has passed." Smirking Mrs. Higurashi took another sip of her tea.

All four of the other pilots looked at each other in confusion, the only on to grin was Duo.

"So Mrs. Higurashi, tell us a bit more about Wuffie when he was little. He doesn't like to share his past with us."

"Well lets see, when Wufei was just a little one, around five or so, he'd used to come running and screaming toward us when my father would chase his around yelling about demons. It was so cute. Oh and then there was this time when my daughter, who I do believe you've met, conned Wufei into playing dress up and a tea party. Oh those were the times. I do believe that I have some tapes around here somewhere of Wufei when he was younger." Just as she was about to stand up she was stopped by the look that she recieved from her soon to be son in law.

"Oh now don't be embarrassed, most children at that age like doing that and get afraid easy. Of course when it came to you and your books you were pretty serious about them. You even threaten to hit your father with a stick if he tried to touch a book."

Wufei could just tell by the look on Duo's face that he wasn't going to be able to live this one down soon.

"Well since it's so late," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the clock, "why don't you boys stay here. One of you could take Kagome's room and another can take Souta's room, who by the way is my other child, and Wufei can share his room with another and we can pull out the bed from the couch for the other one."

"Oh no! We couldn't possibly impose, I can have someone pick us up. I'd be no problem," Quatre rushed to say.

"Oh no no! It is too late for that now. I will hear no more of it, now march up to Wufei's room get a pair of pajama's and decide on where you are sleeping. Let's go chop, chop."

Rubbing his hands together, Duo had an evil grin on his face and waited for Wufei to lead the way up.

* * *

All dressed into pajamas, they sorted out who would sleep where. Wufei and Heero would take Wufei's room, Trowa would use Souta's, Quatre would be in Kagome's, and Duo would be on the pull out bed.

"But why do I have to be on the pull out bed?" Duo whinned as he settled in.

"Because that is the way we decided," Heero said as he looked at Duo, daring him to get out of the bed.

"Fine," Duo said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now now none of that! Come on boys into bed." Mrs. Higurashi said as she started tucking Duo in nice and tight. Placing a kiss on his forehead she stood up and ushered the other boys into bed, leaving Duo to think, _You know that was really nice._

* * *

As she tucked the other boys in she each gave them a kiss on the forehead, forgoing Wufei seeing as he was glaring at her the whole time. Heero had been shocked motionless from the action and was stumped. Not many got to close to him because of the cockiness and cold demeanor he projected but it had seemed as if she had ignored it and look at him. Heero had fallen into a deep sleep feeling liked. Soon after Wufei too was asleep.

After she had kissed each and everyone of them, she did a round to make sure the boys were asleep before heading to bed herself. After the long day, it was finally about time to go to sleep. But before she could do that she had a couple more things to do.

Going to the back door she sat a newly filled yellow back pack out side, made her way inside put the cups away from the tea, and went to the laundry room to grab a pair of sleeping garments.

As she was walking out of the kitchen she gave it a glance over to make sure everything was fine, before flicking off the lights. As soon as the lights flicked off, she heard the sound of the yellow back pack being picked up and a light calling out of "thank you mom," from Kagome.

Smiling to herself, she was proud that she could do things for her daughter still and not interfere that much. She only hoped that the battle with Naraku wouldn't be too bad and would go by fast. She would definitely miss Inuyasha even if he was a bit bossy, but maybe, she would meet him in this time all grown up and maybe even meet that Sesshoumaru Kagome was always going on about.

Flicking off any other lights that she found she made her way this time to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day, especially when she would be having five Gundam pilots in her home. As she fell asleep she began thinking of the wedding she would help plan for Kagome. All in all it was a very quiet night at the Higurashi household, with four boys feeling affection from a mother like figure as they slept.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Hey you all, so I've decided to get my lazy ass in gear and start working. Now I have come to realize that I'm more of a reader of fan fiction than I am of a writer, meaning I won't update constantly. I know this will probably bug you but I hit writers block so much its horrible and so is typing in the dark when you haven't typed for two days.

Also I am looking for a beta! Anyone with great grammar and editing skills please write in a review or even PM me thank you! And also if this chapter sounded like it repeated a lot I'm sorry I was trying to get out something and once I started writing I kept taking breaks or I'd hit a road block but I'd like to work on my other stories also. So Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter. It feels a bit rushed I know! But please tell me what I should work on and what not! Thank you also for reviewing and reading after this story hasn't been updated in such a long time again thanks for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to its rightful owners, and the same of Gundam Wing. I own no title or rights to the projects these are just merely imaginations of my mind, or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing Kagome pulled her self out of the well and threw the slightly bulky yellow backpack on the ground. It had taken her two whole hours to get Inuyasha to let her return home, with the promise of returning in a short while that is. It had been a week since she had last been home and she was sure her mom was not happy. Even more so, when she would see the claw marks on Kagome's back.

Wincing as she bent over to pick up her backpack, she slid the door to the well house open and peeked outside to make sure no one was around. Spotting no one, she exited and made her way towards the house and set the yellow backpack near the backdoor.

Entering the house, she stopped in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before making her way to her room. Giving her room an odd look for the closed door, she opened it and came face to face with a blonde haired man.

In seconds, Kagome was on the floor, chest forward, arm behind her back, and a knee digging into her wounds. Crying out in pain, she attempted to struggle but only made the situation worse. Finally, Kagome gave up and laid still.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this room?" The man on top of her asked.

"What do you _mean_ who am I and what am I doing in here? This is my fricken room thanks! What the hell are you doing in _my_ room?" She yelled in outrage.

"Kagome was supposed to be back five days ago. There is no tell tale proof that you are who you claim to be. You wouldn't mind me taking you to the owner of the house would you?"

"Oh for Pete's sake just go get my mom." Kagome said exasperated as she moved with the blonde man, wincing as the knee was removed. Kagome could feel the shirt pulling on the scabs that had begun to stick and winced as she felt the trickle of blood running down her back. Groaning slightly she felt a hand on the small of her back. "Can I get your name before we go any where?"

"I'm Quatre Winner," was the short answer that replied.

Sighing and shaking her head a bit she began walking toward her mother's room and stopped once she was in front of the door.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home! Can you please come out here and tell Quatre that I'm your daughter! I'd really appreciate it!" Kagome called through the closed door.

Quatre behind her knocked lightly on the door and a few moments later after some shuffling the door was opened and Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the door way. "Kagome? What are you doing? I'm very disappointed in you. You were supposed to be home five days ago. Now I know you have important issues you must attend to but really, I'm going to have a talk with you. Kagome.... Why's the side of your shirt all red?"

Quatre had let go of Kagome during Mrs. Higurashi little speech and stood off to the side. Now that she had mentioned it, the back of Kagomes' shirt was stained a deep red and was a bit wet.

"Ah haha about that you see I had a run in with a very big wolf and well it got my back pretty good." Kagome lied as she stood with her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding and ushered her daughter into her room. Turning to Quatre, she bid him a good night and thanked him for protecting the house. Closing the door behind her she ordered Kagome to remove her top.

"Oh Kagome is this why you were late? Come on lets get you to the bathroom that needs to have some hydrogen peroxide poured on it." Mrs. Higurashi said as she bustled her daughter to her private bathroom. "How did this happen?"

"We had an encounter with Sesshomaru and Naraku in the same day. We had about a four hour fight with Naraku and when we were done defeating him, we found out that it was merely another doll. It was probably around an hour later that Sesshomaru showed up and while we managed to drive him away I got injured by his pet Ah and Uhn. The claws raked my back and dug in deep. I had to stay in the village a little while for Lady Kaeda to remove the poison from the wound. Also Inuyasha was worried and Sango wanted me to wait a day for she could look over the wound. So I did and then I decided I had put this off enough and came home. I know the final battle is getting closer I can feel the jewel pulsing when I am there. I only hope that we'll be strong enough to defeat him."

"Oh dear stop talking like that we all know you'll do fine. Trust me you have Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All will be fine, now lets get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

With that Kagome's mother dribbled some hydrogen peroxide on the wound and heard her daughter hiss in pain. "Sorry, sorry." Taking a soft cotton hand cloth she swiped the wound very lightly. The towel became covered in blood in mere seconds as Mrs. Higurashi proceeded to clean and bandage the wound.

"There all done," Mrs. Higurashi said as she taped the end of the bandage to another strip and gave her daughter a pair of her old pajamas. "Come on lets get to bed we'll face the others later, for now all I want you to do is go to sleep."

Yawning Kagome followed her mom into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter fall asleep and shook her head before getting up from the bed and exiting the room. There was no way she would be able to sleep right now and a cup of tea sounded really good.

-------------------------

The smell of the tea deeply relaxed her as she sat there. She always worried about her daughter, especially when she came home with wounds. Although it hurt most of all when she found her daughter out in the well house crying over an incident that had happened concerning the Feudal Era.

Taking a sip she looked up as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Setting the cup down she watched as Wufei made his way to the table and sat down.

"She's back I take it?" Wufei asked as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Yes, though I do believe you should hold off on confronting her till later this morning."

"Mm… yes I think I will. I just wanted to make sure she was fine, Quatre stopped by Heero's and my room quite worried telling me about the back of her shirt being bloody. I assume you have taken care of the wound and have properly bandaged it?"

"Yes, I took care of it. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell you how she got it, that's her business to tell but go on now, go back to bed. She'll be down sometime later for you to talk to."

Nodding his head Wufei bowed before leaving the room throwing a glance back just before leaving to find Mrs. Higurashi was crying. Making his way up the stairs he paused and leaned against the wall. Leaning his head against the wall too he took three deep breaths and began to make his way to his shared room.

Climbing back in bed he heard Heero ask, "Is she back?"

"Yeah, she's back but my future mother-in-law wont tell me what happened. She says its for Kagome to tell. I'm going to find out what's going on. Tomorrow will you do a background scan on Kagome? I hate to ask it of you but for now I believe it to be the best idea."

"Hn… yeah I'll do a background scan. Go to bed. You know Maxwell will be here in the morning trying to wake us up." Heero said before he turned over and fell asleep.

Humming an agreement, Wufei pulled the covers up and fell asleep a few minutes later.

----------------

Blackrosebunny: Ok :D I was going to end it a lot before this but then I decided hell no it was way to short so I added the last scene on. OOCness for everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to its rightful owners, and the same of Gundam Wing. I own no title or rights to the projects these are just merely imaginations of my mind, or something like that.


End file.
